Abandoned
by armand555
Summary: It's Halloween night and Rachel Berry decides to throw a party with her fellow glee club members. But there's a catch: not all of them will be leaving. Well, alive. CONTENT WARNING: VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, & TEEN DRINKING.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys! This is my new, upcoming slasher story starring the Glee kids. I'll try to update this as often as I can, along with my other story (I haven't forgotten it, I just need to think it over a little more, but trust me, I'll edit it soon!). I'm also starting to write another story, so I'll try to devote equal amounts of time to each story, as long as I don't get too busy. Anyways, sorry about this long note. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Abandoned<p>

Chapter 1: A Party to Die For

* * *

><p>It all started on Halloween night in the Berry household. Rachel's parents were out on a week-long cruise in the Mediterranean. Although she wouldn't admit it if you asked her, Rachel was deathly afraid of staying home alone, especially on Halloween.<p>

"Don't the little people with the scary costumes come to your house too?" she asked Finn.

"You mean the kids?" he replied with that half-smile of his.

"I'm serious! It's not funny." Rachel said with a pout smile. Finn started laughing. "They're terrifying! How do you know that it's not actually a serial killer or something? I don't wanna die!" She tried to look like she was serious and angry, but she just couldn't do it. Kurt walked up to them.

"See Rachel, this is why you'll never be an actress," he said jokingly.

"Oh shut up," Rachel said with a laugh. Kurt smiled and started to walk away before Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Hey, wait. Do you wanna come over to my house tonight?" Rachel asked him. "I'm inviting everyone from glee club. We'll just watch movies, play games, talk, and eat snacks. You know, stuff like that."

Kurt paused for a second and rolled his eyes in uncertainty before pulling out his phone. He quickly starts texting and immediately gets a response.

"Yep! Blaine and I will be there!" Kurt exclaimed with a big smile on his face. He told Rachel bye before walking away happily.

_DING DONG!_

Rachel got up from the couch and walked towards her front door. She had just finished putting up the Halloween decorations. Although she hated the day itself (because of the scary little people), she loved being able to get creative with her decorations. She went over to the door and twisted the silver doorknob.

"Hey Rachel!" Finn exclaimed as he saw her. He gave her a soft hug and a quick peck on the lips. They both walked inside and looked at Rachel's decorations.

"Rachel, this is Halloween, not Valentine's Day," Finn told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

On almost every shelf, countertop, and table in Rachel's house was a stuffed animal. The only thing that was related to Halloween was the stuffed animal of a black cat holding a pumpkin.

"Stuffed animals? Really?" Finn was really starting to question his girlfriend's mindset. "Have you been hanging out with Brittany a lot lately?" he jokingly asked her.

"Oh stop," Rachel said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious. The streamers aren't even orange or black. They're pink! At least purple would have been somewhat related to Halloween."

"Okay, fine. If you don't like them then you can take them down," Rachel said in annoyance. "Do you know how long it took me to do all of this?"

Finn shook his head. "I don't know, five minutes?" he guessed.

"No. Thirty! Thirty fucking minutes!" she replied with anger. "I could have done something useful and more productive like gotten my costume on!"

Finn looked shocked, amused, and afraid all at once. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the face he was making.

"I'm kidding," she said as she lightly hit him in the stomach. She turned around and started for the kitchen. "Oh and why aren't you dressed up?" she asked.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know we had to. You didn't say anything about it this morning. Hell, you barely managed to tell me about this in between your rant about 'scary little people.'"

"Ugh, do I have to go over it again?" Rachel asked, annoyed. She was about to start ranting when the doorbell rang again.

_DING DONG!_

"I got it," Finn told Rachel. "After all, you don't want to get hurt by any little people, right?"

Finn laughed and walked towards the door while Rachel gave him the death stare. It didn't bother him that much though; he was already used to it from Quinn. As he opened the door, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana all exclaimed "Hi!"

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted with a big smile on her face. Her smile quickly faded into nothing once she looked at all of them.

"Uh…" Rachel stammered. "I didn't- I mean- Umm…"

They were all in costumes. Santana dressed up as a sexy kitty, complete with a tail, kitten ears, and painted on whiskers. "Me-ow!" she said as she strutted inside. "Where's your costume, hobbit?"

Rachel gave her a dirty look. Santana just smirked and walked past her. Brittany was wearing a skintight gray suit. She also had some ears and painted-on whiskers, but she was definitely not a cat.

"What are you?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"I'm a mouse, duh!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was dressed up as Batman while Blaine was dressed up as Robin.

"Hey Rach! Carole made some cookies," Kurt told her as he handed her a plate of frosted, pumpkin shaped cookies. "They're pumpkin spice flavored."

"Thank you. They look delicious," Rachel said with a smile as she accepted the plate. She set the plate on the kitchen countertop and went downstairs with the others.

"Have you guys heard from any of the others?" Rachel asked.

_DING DONG!_

"I think that's Puck and Quinn," Santana said. She was about to get up to go answer the door, but Rachel intervened.

"I've got it," she said as she stood up. When she opened the door, she gasped in horror at what she saw.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "Why?!"


End file.
